Ororo Munroe (Earth-10005)
| Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly China; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using her mutant ability, vertically-slitted pupils | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, teacher, and thief | Education = Classes at Xavier's School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | PlaceOfDeath = China | Creators = David Hayter | First = | Death = | Quotation = Do you know what happens to a toad when it is struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else. | Speaker = Storm | QuoteSource = X-Men (Film) | HistoryText = X-Man Storm is a mutant who can control the weather. She was member of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked them. Later, when Rogue ran away from the school Storm and Cyclops searched a train station and fought the Brotherhood of Mutants. During the conflict on Liberty Island she apparently killed Toad while she and the rest of the X-Men saved Rogue and New York from being destroyed by Magneto. Storm was key in saving the human race when Charles Xavier was being manipulated to kill them telepathically, controlled by Jason Stryker. Nightcrawler teleported her into the Cerebro chamber and she summoned up a blizzard, freezing Jason in the process. Becoming Headmistress When Scott Summers felt unending grief after the death of Jean Grey, Xavier felt that he was too broken by the experience to continue after Xavier's eventual death and decided that it would be Ororo who would succeed him. On Alcatraz Island she fought Callisto and killed her using her electric shock. Storm subsequently took over as headmistress following the apparent death of Charles Xavier. Days of Future Past Storm was among the few survivors of the Sentinel apocalypse. She accompanied the last of her X-Men teammates (Wolverine, Magneto, and the revived Professor) to China to rendezvous with the Free Mutants. While Wolverine was in the past, Storm was standing guard alongside Bishop. When Warpath sensed the Sentinels, Storm used her powers to destroy many of the ships and Sentinels along with Magneto. Though they apparently succeeded, Magneto was shown to be stabbed by a piece of Sentinel shrapnel. Momentarily distracted, Storm was suddenly impaled by a Sentinel's spike and thrown off the mountain to her death. However, her death and other events of this divergent timeline were erased by Wolverine's actions in the past. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Strength = Normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Halle Berry portrays Storm in X-Men, X2, X-Men: The Last Stand, and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Berry also portrays the new timeline's version of Storm. | Trivia = * In a deleted scene of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, she appears as a toddler in Africa, witnessing Wolverine's departure from Team X. * In X-Men First Class, Charles Xavier briefly sees a young girl who resembles Storm when he activates Cerebro for the first time. }} Category:2000 Character Debuts Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis